Buh Bye Sakuya and Ayeka
by Ryoko-Masaki1
Summary: A silly fic on how washu gets rid of sakuya and ayeka.Chaptor 3 uploaded!!!!
1. part 1

Bah Bye Sakuya and Ayeka.  
  
Warning an Ayeka and Sakuya Bashing fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is a peaceful day in Okayama, Japan. The sky is clear, the birds are singing, and the flowers are blooming. Then the peaceful day is shattered when there is a loud scream! The scream was made by the most scientific Genius in the universe. GO,GO,GO,GO MY LITTLE CREATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kill that little princess and sakuya!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT WHAT IS BEST FOR MY LITTLE RYOKO; IF TENCHI MAKES HER HAPPY THEN I WILL GET RID OF THOSE WHO STAND IN HER WAY OF HAPPINESS . Then the little robots that look like little crab like creatures disappeared to seek out their victims.  
  
******** In the woods*************  
  
Six of Little Washu's robots are chasing princess Ayeka. "HELP ME LORD TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then they knocked Ayeka down ; they started to punch her and beat her up. Ayeka then started balling "MOMMY , HELP ME PLEASE MY MOMMY!!!!" Then she went Buh Bye!!!  
  
*****Tokyo*********  
  
Sakuya is window shopping, when she sees little crab robots in front of her. "Hey you guys are cute!!!" Then they started to shoot little corks at her. "HEY, OW , STOP THAT HURTS!!, I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!" Then she started running away from the little robots, so then they chased her. "TENCHI, WERE ARE YOU HELP ME!!!!!!" Then the robots used a laser to shoot her, in two blow she went Buh bye!!!!!!!  
  
******* The Masaki Living Room********  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko are curled up watching a Romance movie. "Hey Ryoko did you hear anything?" "Nope I didn't hear a thing." "oh, I wonder when Ayeka and Sakuya will get here I can't wait to tell them I have chosen." "You know Tenchi you have made me that happiest woman in the world today." "I am glad " they then started kissing. Washu then walks in from the broom closet. "HEY , STOP DON'T DO THAT IN HERE!!!, GO IN ONE OF YOUR ROOMS IF YOU ARE GONNA ACT LIKE THAT!!!" both Tenchi and Ryoko turn bright red. "Um,sorry." They both say at the same time. Washu then goes back in her lab.  
  
*****Lab*******  
  
"YOU DID WELL MY CREATIONS!!!!! RYOKO AND TENCHI ARE TOGETHER. NOW WHAT TO DESTROY NEXT? OH MAYBE WE CAN TALK PEACEFULLY TO LORD YOSHO TO LOVE ME!!!!!!" Little washu then starts to cackle evilly. HA HA HA HA HA AHA HA AHA HAH!!!!!  
  
TBC?  
  
A/N  
  
So how did I do? review. I expect to get some evil comments from some authors I will not mention. if u want me to continue tell me. Oh yeah I forgot I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Pioneer and AIC do. till next time.^^ 


	2. part 2

Buh Bye Sakuya and Ayeka!!  
  
Part 2 the saga continues! ( lol whatever)  
  
I'm Backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!! Are ya scared yet? Just kidding. So anyways many people wanted more so, here we go!!!! I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!! My b- day is coming so why don't you get it for me????? I will be good. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok anyways on with the fic!!!!!!  
  
  
  
It was quiet day in Okayama Japan. We hear evil laughing. Inside Washu's lab. " You did well my little creations!!!!!!" "now we should go talk to Lord Yosho."  
  
^^^^^^^ Masaki's Kitchen^^^^^^^  
  
Sasami Juri was cooking lunch for the houseguests. " I love cooking!!!!" She exclaimed to herself. Then there was a loud explosion. "What was that???!?!?!?!!?" Then Washu stumbles out of her lab. "Sorry about that... um.. One of my projects went wrong." Sasami lifts one of her eyebrows in questioning. "Well you know those atoms and protons!!!" (A/N Sorry trying not to make this Science class.)" yeah ok" she said not believing her one bit. "Well I got to go and make sure there are no fires!!!!" She then ran back into her lab like the devil himself was chasseing her.  
  
^^^^^^ Lab^^^^^^^^  
  
"STUPID ROBOT!!!!!" Washu yelled while beating her robot on its head with a giant mallet. " STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!" Then her little puppets A and B popped up in little cheerleading uniforms." GO WASHU, TELL THAT ROBOT WHAT'S WHAT!!!!!!" They cheered. After smashing the robot into a pancake, she threw the mallet over her shoulder and it disappeared into a little portal. "Well with that done I need to get the rest of my robots ready." After an hour or so she had all of the things she would need to talk to the old prince. "OK LET'S GO!!!!!" She and all of her things disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
^^^^^ Masaki Living Room^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile Tenchi and Ryoko were sleeping on the couch after have watched a movie. Tenchi was lying on the couch with Ryoko on his chest. Tenchi then starts to snore and drool. after that he starts to talk in his sleep. " Daddy..... I want my pony ....pessssssssssss???" While Ryoko was watching him sleep was trying so hard to not burst out laughing. She then decided to phase them into tenchi's room so they could have a better place to sleep. (A/N this is not a lemon so) After getting all of the blankets in place Ryoko then fell asleep also.  
  
^^^^ Shrine^^^^^^  
  
Yosho was sweeping the shrine walkway when he spotted his sister Ayeka. He went on sweeping as if he didn't see her. "YOSHO WHERE IS THAT LITTLE GREMLIN!!!!!!!!!" "What are you talking about LITTLE Ayeka?" * He knew she hated that nickname* "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!" She started to pull at her already messed up hair.  
  
Then Washu appeared next to Yosho. "Hi dere Princess.! She said in a little kid voice. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU BETTER GET RID OF THOSE LITTLE DEMONS YOU MADE OR ELSE!!!!!" "Or else what???" she asked while lifting up one eyebrow. Then Washu's laptop came up, then ten little robots attacked Ayeka. "OWIE MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She then started to cry like a baby. Yosho was just standing in the same spot he was in when he first saw Ayeka .: hmmmmm that must be why I didn't marry Ayeka.: He thought himself. : or cause she wasn't good in bed:  
  
"Now, Ayeka I have to talk to your brother so go away now!!!" She hit a button on her computer and she was gone. "Now Yosho!!!!" She turned to him evilly.  
  
TBC?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So how was it? Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tell me if ya want more!!! till next time!!! Ja!!!! 


	3. part 3

Hey! Sorry about not updating in awhile I was working on my site and some of my other stories. Nothing much else to say, so Let's start the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except the little tiny robots with no names! Sorry little guys! ^_^ Also I don't own PEPSI"  
  
Buh Bye Sakuya and Ayeka Part Three  
  
Last Time on Buh Bye Sakuya and Ayeka: Sasami is catching on to Washu's little plan, Ryoko and Tenchi Just sleep. Also Ayeka has gotten attacked by more little Robots, also Washu is about to talk to Yosho.  
  
" Yes Washu what do you want to talk about?" Asked Yosho nervously. "Let's go into the shrine office to talk, please?" " All right Miss Washu." While leading her to the Office Yosho was in deep thought. : Hmmmmm I wonder what is on this little mad Scientist's Mind?: When they reach the office Yosho prepares some green tea. "Would you care for a cup of tea Miss Washu?" She narrowed her Emerald Green eyes. "First of all please call me little Washu or Washu-Chan!! Secondly no thank you I brought my own beverage." She reached to the right of the table into subspace and grabbed a Pepsi. "Pepsi for those who think young!!" She sung and winked. Yosho laughed Nervously again. "Now I know where Tenchi gets his ways around women." "So what did you want to talk to me about?" " I have a few questions for you my friend." "All right by me." "First question why in the hell do you hide your emotions from me?!" She yelled. Because I--" Before he could answer her a dripping wet and dirty Ayeka ran into the room and tried to strangle Washu. " YOU LITTLE DEVIL MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO HAVE MY FATHER KILL YOU!!!" Ayeka yelled while shacking Washu by the collar of her Science Academy Uniform. " AYEKA!! That is no way for the First crowned Princess to act!" Yosho scolded her. She let go of Washu and started to cry from being scolded. "MOMMY NEVER YELLS AT ME!! BROTHER WHY DO YOU YELL AT ME!!!!!" "Pathetic" Washu mumbled under her breath. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE TROLL?!?!?!" "Nothing Princess prissy." "ALL RIGHT THAT IS ABOUT IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR DEMENTED CREATION!" Washu narrowed her Emerald green eyes again. "Don't you ever call Ryoko a creation!" "Oh I will do more then that!" "AZAKA KAMADAKE GET RID OF THIS LITTLE WEASEL!" "But Ma'am we cannot harm any of the Masaki extended family." Stated Azaka. " Oh why is this?" " Lady Fanuho gave strict orders." "DAMN!" " Azaka Kamadake?" "Yes Little Washu?" They asked. " I think that Lady Ayeka needs some time to rest should we send her to Juri?" "Maybe that is a good idea." " All right I will get her ready." Washu some how got a straitjacket on Ayeka then put her into a portal that led to the palace. "That will be all, thank you Azaka Kamadake." " Yes sir!" They said together. " Now what was I saying before we got interrupted? Oh yes you were about to tell me why you were hiding your feeling about little ol' me. Yes anyway it is because - before he could finish Sasami ran in and yelled " Little Washu! The Kitchen is on fire!" Washu then quickly made a portal to the kitchen. When she arrived the kitchen was ablaze with on wink the flames were out and the kitchen was spotless. " Thank you so much Washu-Chan you saved my kitchen." "It was nothing kiddo!" She then went back to the shrine. " Ok let's see if we can finish our talk." "All right I have my feeling toward you Washu-Chan is because I am - before he could finish a third time was because Tenchi and Ryoko were calling for her out in the shrine yard. "GOOD GOD PEOPLE CAN'T I TALK TO YOSHO FOR A SECOND!!" She yelled while pulling on her raspberry colored locks.  
  
TBC?  
  
A/N Poor Washu-Chan!! So should I write more? Pleas review!! I am gonna start a new fic. Sooooo look out for that one. Till next time  
  
Ja Ne~ 


End file.
